


By Your Side

by Queenkingrid



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Childbirth, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenkingrid/pseuds/Queenkingrid
Summary: No matter the circumstances they promised that they would always be by each other’s side.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedichick04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedichick04/gifts).



> Hello my name is Ingrid or @queeningrid on tumblr and I just wanted wish you Happy Holidays. I had a chance to stop by your blog and I absolutely loved it. I hope you enjoy the story @jedichick04

December 2017  
“I know I very rarely say this, but I don’t want to go out tonight. It’s Christmas Eve” Felicity stated as her and Oliver made their way to the Bunker.  
“Felicity you are Jewish”, Oliver joked, causing her to snicker  
  
She had been laughing still as they entered the bunker. Rolling her eyes. Felicity stopped his movements forward as she came closer and pulled him down, giving him a soft kiss.  
  
“I just love this time of year though, and wouldn’t it be better to be at home snuggled on the coach watching Christmas movies.”  
  
“Definitely, and we will”, Oliver answered. “Right after we catch those bank robbers.”  
  
Walking over to her station. Felicity pulled him back and softened the moment with a kiss only to be interrupted by the occupants of the bunker. Before she knew it Oliver and the team had been “suited up”  
  
Closing her eyes momentarily, She could still feel his lips on hers, tingling, as he walked out of the bunker. She touched them softly with her fingertips and then slowly resigned herself to setting up monitoring equipment.  
  
It would be just a quick outing and they would be free to go back to their lives and their happily newlywed bliss…  
  
That night, however, had not gone as planned. It had been a breaking point, literally, Oliver had been going after a criminal and upon landing a quite specular jump his leg had instantly started throbbing and he was down.  
  
In the green arrow suit, he had been laid out on a rooftop holding his knee, the pursuit instantly gone; Felicity heard grunting and then silence.  
Instantly, Felicity knew this was bad. From the communication center, she monitored the situation and attempted to get a response from him.  
  
He tried to reassure her that he was okay, but his sharp intakes of break, and the shakiness in his usually steady voice, had told her otherwise.  
  
Immediately, she called for backup and within minutes the team had been attempting to help him change out of his green arrow suit and Oliver had been on his way to the hospital.  
  
She did her best to make sure that she kept talking so that he could be comforted by her voice. He once told her that he could get through anything because she was by his side. Hopefully, the fact that she was there was enough now.  
  
It was kind of a blur after that but the fact of the matter was that Oliver had severely damaged his knee.  
A knee that had already been damaged in the past and prior to that had been showing signs of degenerative damage. He was going to need a knee replacement and he was going to be down for a while.  
  
She had been by his side the entity of night, not wanting to leave his side for fear that he would wake up in an unfamiliar place and it would trigger the PTSD that he still refused to admit to.  
When Oliver had woken up in immense pain and had spiked a fever, she had been there, right by his side.  
  
When he had finally been coherent enough to engage with the doctors he had told them that under no circumstances did he want pain medication.  
The doctors had been baffled telling him that the pain would be great but he had persisted. Not wanting to be caught off guard by an unknown force while he was incapacitated  
  
That night had been almost unbearable, the pain had become too much, Felicity watched Oliver as he suffered until finally the pain had become so much of a hindrance that he had relented to the IV drip  
  
Now Felicity was almost dazed herself as she watched Oliver Sleep. He held a permanent frown and he was holding his self very still not even moving as she entered the room.  
It was concerning in and of itself that she had been standing there watching him sleep for ten minutes and he had not even noticed her presence yet.  
  
Due to his past experiences, it was well known that Oliver was always hyper vigilant and to see him so out of it, it was unnerving. The pain medication was doing its job but that didn’t mean that Felicity had to like the other effects it resulted in.  
  
Sighing softly, she moved closer to bed and sat on the side of the bed he was facing. She softly ran her hands through his hair and was relieved when he opened his eyes.  
Even though she knew he would be okay, after all he had been hurt worse. That brought her no comfort, as it was hard seeing him in any kind of discomfort.  
  
The doctors had been giving him an Iv to help meditate the pain and after suffering through hours of pain not wanting to take any medication at all Felicity was relieved when he had been so overcome that he had finally relented.  
  
She would never want to see him suffer even if that meant that he was loopy and out of it. “Oliver”, she whispered softly.  
  
Welcome back to the world. He smiled softly and, eyes blinking, gazed and unfocused “Hey” he spoke. His voice was scratchy barley loud enough to be heard.  
  
Moving his head slowly he looked around the room and noticed the lights. Smirking he leaned into her and inhaled her scent.  
  
He took pleasure in the feeling of her hands running through his scalp and allowed himself the comfort “Merry Christmas” Felicity spoke softly. “Merry Christmas” he whispered.  
  
And even though they had spent it in the hospital. It had been perfect because they had been by each other’s side.  
  
December 2019  
  
The baby hadn’t been due for another two weeks and Felicity had practically pushed Oliver out the door to his last meeting of the year.  
  
The meeting had been planned for months and she didn’t want him to miss it. He’d be back in two days and they would be heading to the hospital together for the birth of their first child in the following week.  
  
Reluctant to go Oliver took comfort in the fact that Donna and William would be there with Felicity should anything happen.  
  
Oliver had only been gone 24 hours when the pain started. Felicity had been experiencing slight contractions all day but she hadn’t been forced to admit that she may actually be in labor until her water broke.  
William had been eating in the kitchen at the time and she had been so terrified and shocked that she hadn’t been able to do anything.  
  
William had called Diggle and Thea and before Felicity knew it she had been on her way to the hospital as William stayed behind with Raisa.  
  
Henry Thomas Queen was early and he was coming right then and her plan had been screwed. Oliver wasn’t there and she had wanted him to be there for the birth more than anything in the world.  
  
“Okay, Felicity”, “ One more big push and you’ll be able to meet your son”. The Doctor spoke. His voice was reassuring but it did nothing to help Felicity’s turmoil.  
  
Frowning Felicity shook her head and held her breath. Though the pain was immense and it would be a relief to meet her son, she couldn’t, no she wouldn’t push.  
Oliver wasn’t there yet and he promised her that she wouldn’t have to this this alone.’  
  
Felicity felt her eyes began to water and her lips trembled as she shook her head in the negative.  
  
“ No I cant!” she all but yelled “Not Yet”  
  
Donna Smoak was holding up one leg and Thea Queen was holding the other  
  
“Yes you can you are strong baby girl, yes you can” her mother coached and that had been when the tears broke free.  
  
It wasn’t so much that she couldn’t do it. Having this baby was no longer a matter of not doing it.  
  
He was coming she could feel his crowing due to her decision to not get an epidural. She didn’t have a choice but she wanted Oliver to be here.  
  
He had missed the birth of his first son and she didn’t want him to miss the birth of his second.  
  
“Oliver needs to be here. I need him,” she moaned” Tears streaming down her face as the urge became stronger.  
  
Thea wiped her tears with her free hand and motioned for a nurse to come over and aide Felicity.  
  
Moving towards the other side of the room she grabbed her iPhone and face timed her brother.  
  
And she could see him rushing through the airport as he answered. “ How is she?” he asked.  
  
Thea walked closer to the bed where and turned the phone towards Felicity.  
  
“ I’m on the way,” he said immediately upon seeing her face. “Diggle will be here shortly to pick me up and I’ll be there as soon as I can” he reassured.  
  
“ You promised you would be by my side” felicity stated as she suddenly was over taken by a vey intense contraction.  
  
“ I’m so sorry”, Oliver said, close to tears. “ I’m not even going to the baggage claim. I’m coming straight there,” he stated as he heard the doctors once again telling Felicity to push.  
  
“ You can do this baby,” he stated and he watched from his position on the screen as he pushed as hard as she could.  
  
Terror took over his body, his heart stopped momentarily as silence filled the room. He felt his heart start up once again as a loud scream pierced the room.  
He watched in amazement as the doctors cut the cord and handled the screaming child to his mother.  
“ Oh my God” he whispered “ He’s here”.  
  
When Oliver made it to the hospital he found Felicity sleeping. The baby in a bassinet by her bed sleeping as well  
  
Peaking at the baby. He ran a finger down his cheek and watched him move slightly. He was amazed his son was beautiful and he and Felicity had made him.  
  
Seating himself in a chair beside her bed he watched as her eyes opened and a smile lite her face.  
  
“ I’m sorry” he said an immediate whisper. “ I’m so sorry”.  
Shaking her head Felicity sat up and frowned softly as her soreness made it known.  
  
“ He’s perfect” you have nothing to be sorry for. You were here on the phone.” “ You saw Henry as soon as he came out”.  
  
Shaking his head Oliver leaned closer, his hands on his knees “ It’s not the same I promised you I would always be by your side and I failed you”.  
  
Felicity reached a hand over and ran it through his hair, “ Don’t you see Oliver, you may not have been physically here but you were with me the entire time.”  
  
She watched him and saw his face tense as the baby, their son began to fuss in his bassinet”  
“ He’s hungry,” she surmised. She smiled as Oliver picked up the small child and cradled him in his hands. Moving slowly he placed the child in Felicity’s arms and watched in amazement as she readied the child to be breastfed.  
  
“ See you’re here”, “right by our side” she stated with a smile and honestly, there was no place else Oliver would rather have been.  
  
“ Best Christmas Present ever” Oliver smiled as he moved closer to the bed.


End file.
